legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/Order of Flourish
''In General The '''Order of Flourish' (also known as the Order of Harvest, the Foundation of Flourish, the Order of Order, Lord Helio's Force and simply referred as the Order) is the main antagonistic faction in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga as well as one of the main supporting factions in the later stories. Built by Lord Helio ever since the apparent death of Ichabod Crane, the First Witness, he Order of Flourish is the major faction that took control of the entire Sleepy Hollow after the missing of Katrina Crane, the last known Van Tassel Heritage. The members of the Order, as well as their descendants and ancestors they succeeded, have been in control of the town of Sleepy Hollow for more than two centuries ever since their foundation. They continued to thrive after the end of the Period of Tribulations, until the STAR LABS of United States of America's rise of power driven them out. Ever since its foundation, the Order of Flourish and its leaders overlooks everything inside, developing itself and gathering new members. Their purpose was to keep order and peace within the entire Sleepy Hollow after the apparent disbanding of the Sisterhood of Radiant Heart. Unfortunately, the own pride forming inside the Order's top executives blinded them and made them ignored the fact that Moloch had already corrupt their leader. Some of them, most notably Selina Strawberry, believed their leader was a kind and good man and was in disbelief that their leader was Moloch's pawn. However, some others, most notably Phyllis Peach, knew the truth, and yet she seized the chance to corrupt the Order from inside so that one day she could take over the town for herself. After its development for more than two centuries, the Order of Flourish had connections everywhere in Sleepy Hollow, including police, FBI agents and even other citizens. All people in the town were doing the Order's biddings, although some of them were aware of it. However, the darkest secret within the Order, that not even some of the Top Execlusives knew, was that the entire Order of Flourish had all ready fell into the hands of Michael Langdon via the help of its traitor, Phyllis Peach, as the latter deceived many of the members and showed her true loyalty only towards Moloch himself, trying to corrupt and destroy the Order from inside to outside. The Order's corruption came to an end when a redeemed Selina took over and abandoned the wrong path that the Order went on, and she moved on to a new way and made the Order benevolent again. Since then, the Order forms a tight partnership with Ichabod Crane, who was once considered as a rival to the Order itself. ---- *'Ancient Tradition:' The Order of Flourish, an original created faction in the storyline, serves as a tool to tie up loose storylines. Many, if not all, unfinished buisness found in the original series would ultimately pinned on the Order of Flourish itself. It serves as a secret council worshipping light and combines with many old families in Sleepy Hollow, overseeing everything inside the town. They once serves as a rival to Team Witness when they discovered the Witnesses stands in their way. After getting rid of some amoral members and starts to endure a Heel Realization, the Order turns from antagonistic to supportive towards Team Witness. The new leader of the Order, Selina Strawberry, openly works with the Two Witnesses and tries to stop the Apocalypse in order to repent the Order's sins. *'Death by Irony:' The villainous members in the Order who didn't redeemed mostly gained ironic death, with the only exception of Gladius Grapefruit. **'Walter Watermelon:' He was killed by his own death trap set to kill escaped patients, right after he was beaten by those patients he humiliated and tortured. **'Blaze Banana', a misogynist, was defeated by Katrina and Cordelia, both female witches, and later killed by a woman (Phyllis) whom he scorned. **'Pedro Pineapple', who was showing lust towards Selina and trying to hide the secrets of Croatoan Virus experiment, was killed by Selina after Pedro himself turned into a Croatoan Monster. During the entire conspiracy, Pedro thought he was in control of everything but eventually being deposed by the real masterminds (Michael Langdon & Phyllis Peach). **'Orlando Orange:' He was killed by the Croatoan Zombies caused by his magical plague experiment and virus producing, not long after being abandoned by his staff members who were all fed up with his oppression. **'Lillian Lime:' She was back-stabbed by Dark Arzonia, whom she believed was a friend and willingly to give herself into her possession. **'Lord Helio:' Helio was completely hoist by his own petard. His plans come crashing down because he humiliated the wrong person (Pandora) in his second attempt to save Hestia, and was utterly defeated by people who were connected to his overall plans (Selina, Ichabod, Calvin and Phyllis), when Zoe/Hestia (the one he attempted to save in an extreme way) helped Ichabod after being disgusted by Helio's tendency. Helio was killed by the same weapon he used to pin Phyllis, who was revealed to be the one who murdered the original Hestia and many more people, to a tree with... by the very same woman no less. **'Phyllis Peach:' She attempted to gain the Stone of Wisdom and the Dawn's Early Light for herself and tried to become a human after making the world into living hell with those two artifacts, but she was destroyed by the combined forces of both of them. She eventually transformed back into a powerless human before her death. **'Leonard Lemon / Canis:' (second death only) He had his plan foiled by his own fanatic followers, who snapped out of his villainous brainwashing, and they beat him up in an rampage, allowing Calvin, Selina and Ichabod to finish him off with the poison he used in order to depose his followers. The ironic thing is, Leonard tried to be a dictator who rules above them all, but eventually overthrown by the power of masses he once attempted to fool. *'Determinator:' They may be the (former) antagonists of Harvest Saga, but many of them continue to do their job despite the fatal and dark consequences beneath Lord Helio's immoral intentions was exposed and he was no longer a saint they once at all, as they blamed all of the corruptions rightfully on Phyllis Peach, the biggest traitor of them all. After the death of Helio, they chose to move on and let Selina Strawberry to become their leader so that the Order will be redeemed from its former sins. *'Irony:' All the high ranking Order Mages, except Marshall Mango, went corrupted when they let their emotions get the better of them. All despite preaching reason over emotion. *'Light is Good:' Zigzagged between this and Light is Not Good but played straight after the end of Harvest Saga. They were in this way, and after their corruption, most of them still believed in this way, with the tool made by Selina known as the Dawn's Early Light would be used in cleansing the humanity from their sins. The Order is build for being a benign stablization in the town of Sleepy Hollow, but they ultimately went into corruption and turned to Light is Not Good, but they later stayed as a heroic faction ever since the death of Lord Helio and Phyllis Peach, with a redeemed Selina Strawberry taking over the place. *'Light is Not Good:' Downplayed. The uniforms of the Order's preachers are white with golden lines, and they're claiming to be functioning under the name of Lord's light. Their intentions are good, but their methods are sinister. Subverted after the end of Harvest Saga. *'Necessarily Evil:' They could have done several things that was considered as unforgivable, but the Order's own intention was for the humanity and trying to cleanse the sins of humans so that they can create a peaceful and loving world. Ichabod actually had a hard time dealing with them, as the Order of Flourish runs everything in Sleepy Hollow, and if it wholly falls, the town falls with it and Moloch shall take over the place. *'Not So Different:' In spite of being enemy to Moloch's factions and trying to keep the world away from demon powers, most of the Order's high-ranking members (even including Selina in spite of her well intentions) are not above using the Blackness or even the Croatoan Virus to accomplish their goals and pursuit immortality. Lord Helio attempted to sacrifise the whole humanity in order to revive his dead daughter and cleanse the sins, but his methods is so cruel that he became no better than Moloch. *'Seven Deadly Sins:' Many major antagonistic figures in Harvest Saga are bonded with their own sins in different degrees, and those sins are their inner darkness. Most of them gained their sins from the first Feast of Apollo when their inner darkness was empowered, but some of them were willing to make their dark side to take over themselves due to their delusions, while some eventually decided to fight back. **'Invidia (Envy)' - Blaze Banana, a misogynistic man who scorns on women for envying some famous female figures' achievements as well as the flourishing witch coven led by women, causing him to betray the Order and seek help from Moloch's factions **'Luxuria (Lust)' - Pedro Pineapple, a corrupt political official who's drunk in lust with Selina and his own false glory **'Avaritia (Greed)' - Orlando Orange, a Corrupt Cooperative Executive who only cares for his own gain and eventually decides to evolve into a politician as his next target, showing no end in his goal **'Cavum (Emptiness)' - Helene Hawthorn, a disfigured child prodigy in art who lived alone, with her mother died and no one to rely on besides the tramps she's taking care of, thus slowly gone mad from isolation and was obesessed with Baccarat Blueberry, whom she believed that will fill her emptiness and lonliness she endured throughout her life. **'Irritum (Vanity)' - Gladius Grapefruit, , who pretends to be a wonderful and glourios person. **'Acedia (Sloth)' - Gregory Grape, a man who lived in utter apathy due to his own trauma and lost his outlook to life, deciding to bring it down with the Feast of Apollo and create a new world without any stress **'Ira (Wrath)' - Selina Strawberry, who went mad due to her tragic trauma, while trying to make a difference upon the world and benefit humanity, but her ways went out of control and caused her to lose her cool in her personality, even blindly attacking her former allies in a fit of insane rage **'Superbia (Pride)' - Lord Helio/Carmichael Clearness, also known as the Light Lord, , is the leader of the Order of Flourish who was arrogant in his own plan of , not just showing his scorn upon other living beings, but also fueling his own god complex and believed he was a messiah who would save the world **'Gula (Gluttony)' - Phyllis Peach, the only Card-Carrying Villain in the Order, who was not only a voracious and cannibalistic serial killer that showed unlimited thrist for kill, but also hungry for power and her wish to be a human again, thus she tried everything to gain the Stone of Wisdom and the Dawn's Early Light, snatching everything from her enemies and showed no limits in her apetite of blood lust, holding the highest body count in Harvest Saga villains - both directly and indirectly - and murdering many good people who stood in front of her way, **Quite a few of the other antagonists from the Order, be them being major or minor, are suffering in those sins as well, mostly greed, envy and wrath. *'Well-Intentioned Extremist:' Most of the Order of Flourish members (except the villains like Phyllis, Pedro, Orlando and Blaze), as they grieved for the death of Hestia Hawthorn and intended to bring her back so that the Order will be full again, also want to purge the world of monsters and create peace and will do anything to do so. When Ichabod outright tells Selina that Helio crossed the Moral Event Horizon for kidnapping Baccarat Blueberry and forced him to be a Rookie Mage, Selina more or less makes it clear the extreme ways were often necessary for the sake of the world. Gregory Grape later acknowledges that the Order of Flourish's mission can't be accomplished through good deeds alone, and is willing to do unpleasant things (to a point). *'Utopia Justifies the Means:' Lord Helio and the Order under him seeked to make a world free of suffering. They attempted to cleanse the humanity using the Feast of Apollo. They'll do anything to achieved their goals, even downright horrible extremes to do so. ''Allies of the Witnesses White Wizard (MAJOR SPOILERS!!!) Selina Strawberry 'See: /Selina Strawberry/' Marshall Mango Albert Apple Helene Hawthorn Rookie Mages Calvin Cranberry Kristen Kiwifruit (MAJOR SPOILERS!!!) 'Click to see Christine Van Bilj' Baccarat Blueberry Richard Raspberry Lavenna Lavender Casualities of Conspiracy Alexandar Apricot Alfred & Anatasia Apricot Dragonia Dragonfruit (Spoilers) Lapis Lavender (MAJOR SPOILERS!!!) 'Click to see Christine Van Bilj' The deceased sister of Lavenna Lavender, Lapis was killed when her body was destroyed by the crystal of Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess when she became Kaysie's vessel, with her soul later merged into the crystal and later merged with its latest host, Kristen Kiwifruit, giving her new traits in her personality Hestia Hawthorn (Spoilers) Early-Saga Antagonists Blaze Banana ''"The nature is following Darwin's theory. Strong shall rule the inferior. White above colored. Men above women. Human above animals. War above peace. Conquerers above slaves. Pure-blooded magicians above the entire humanity! Ha, I have all of those superioty in one body! Now, who shall stand against me? Extrodinary achievements require extrodinary man to achieve, and no matter God or Satan gave me all of these advantages, I don't care anyway! All I want is crusing those vermins with my fists, to prove I am the one who deserve what they have and I don't! Why did you all face front of the light where I crumble into the shadows? Why are you laughed with joy while my heart was dripping blood? Answer me this! WHY WOULD YOU HAVE PIZZA WHILE I HAVE THE CRUST!?" Blaze Banana, born Blaze Blatant Brosnan, is one of the major anatagonists in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga and the main antagonist of its Blaze Banana Arc, being the first traitor of the Order of Flourish who betrayed his organization and worked with Twelve Nethers out of jealousy that Selina Strawberry, a woman, was at the second in command position of the entire Order. Feeling that he should get more attention in order to prove his own value, which is nothing but an absolutely petty excuse for himself to commit crimes, Blaze worked with the Monster League in the future and started to work for the Wiseman, Crow Faux and Efreet Feuer, shamelessly showing friendliness to Moloch's minions and betrayed his own duty as a protector of the Order. Not every members in the Order are saints to begin with. Being one of those black sheeps of the family, Blaze is an utterly envious sexist, and he had awful prejudice on Selina even before his turn into the dark side because of the Feast of Apollo. The Feast had made his dark side even worse, and he accepted it which made things on him to the worst. Alongside later Traitors of Order like Pedro Pineapple, Orlando Orange and Phyllis Peach, Blaze was considered as one of the worst villainous members of the Order, and he was utterly unlikeable. Being a self-proclaimed author and amateurs literature critic, Blaze also secretly wrote books that boasted his own idea of misogynism and defile the notable and remarkable women in history. He also had articles of spreading hates with ideas of racism and supremacy, and his name was supported by many people who shared the same idea of his in the town. Therefore, he used this sick support to run for mayor of Sleepy Hollow, attempting to become the next governor and later the next president of the United States when the next election had come. He also showed disdain upon witches, and therefore he messed up with Katrina Crane and the future Cordelia Foxx, who would become the two most important (and also female) figures that ironically caused his own downfall. ---- *'Arc Villain:' Of his titular arc, Blaze Banana Arc. *'Bitch in Sheep's Clothing:' Originally believed to be at least a man with honor when, at the penultimate episode of Death Arc, he showed concern to the imprisonment of Captain Irving and was worried about the lives of Cynthia and Macey, but later it turned out that it was Blaze who instigated the car accident that crippled Macey, under the arrangement of Phyllis, who completely got away with it thanks to Blaze's false news report, letting the drunken driver to take his blame. *'Color Motif:' Yellow. *'Death by Irony:' Blaze has a scorn upon women simply because of his own feelings being once rejected, and he scorns on any women, even including the one who's manipulating him. He also believed he had manipulated the public and all of his colleagues. His shameful defeat at the hands of Katrina and Cordelia proved him wrong. All of the people he once used now deserted him, and he had himself killed by the same woman behind his evil crimes he once scorned at. In spite of her malice, Phyllis really did a good Kick the Son of a Bitch job in here. Blaze learned a hard way not to show disdain on women. *'Faux Affably Evil:' Seemly taking care of Macey and Cynthia after Irving went into the prison for taking up the blame of Ancitif's crimes, but Blaze was the one who not only concealed demonic presence in Sleepy Hollow via newspapers, but also the one who manipulated the car accident that crippled Macey and made the drunk driver, Gill Everett, to take his own blame. His care towards Irving's family is nothing but a facade, as he himself tried to split Irving and Cynthia so that he could had Cynthia for his, being jealous for Irving's nice family status. *'Green-Eyed Monster:' His sin and motif. Blaze was partly driven by vanity, but the majority of his dark side of personality was jealosy towards a more renouned reporter like Calvin Cranberry, which became blatant as soon as Calvin gained respect from the townspeople by exposing the evidence of Don Francis Fleur's murder, crumbling his crime empire. Blaze was secretly working with Fleur so that he could double-cross him to occupy his fortues and crime empire for himself, but Calvin's expose as well as his subsquent rise of fame made Blaze distraught that he almost fired Calvin from the town's gazette reporters. He was also envious of the lovers due to being dumped. He hated women because of his jealousy upon Selina. He killed many people simply trying to take the legacy of Fleur Mob for himself, as he was jealous of the other people who splited the said legacy. All of his twisted sense of justice was driven from envy. *'Hate Sink:' Probably not as bad as Pedro, but Blaze is still a scumbag who hates women for pure jealosy as well as his petty excuse that cannot be considered as a tragedy, considering how much he went in killing people and using young warlocks and witches as tools before deposing them as if they're mere pawns. *'Knight Templar:' Like most of the villains from the Order, Blaze viewed himself as a hero, no matter how petty and immoral he is. He's always a jerk who believes that the women authority would be setbacks to the society, and he attempted to build his own society upon the feuderal patriarchy, using immoral ways to make himself rise to power with his twisted sense of justice. *'Make it Look Like an Accident:' He seems to have care about Irving's family, especially his daughter, Macey, it was revealed that Blaze is also behind the one who manipulated the car accident to distract Captain Frank Irving on his investigation upon La Gloton, causing the family of Irving breaking apart. *'Starter Villain:' Downplayed - Not really the first major villain in the Harvest Saga to be fought, since Blaze appeared after the introduction of Efreet Feuer, in spite of Efreet is still alive and kicking when Blaze was on the stage. He's actually the first villain from the Order of Flourish to be fought, but considering the Order itself is the main villainous faction in Harvest Saga instead of Zodiac Demons, Blaze can be considered as such. *'The Stoic:' He's more aloof and emotionally reserved than both Orlando and Pedro. ''Gregory Grape Leonard Lemon ''"The Order of Flourish is sick. Selina Strawberry is the sworn protector of Lord Helio, and now she's trying to overthrow everything he had established. He called me a traitor, but she's the real traitor fighting alongside that petty Ichabod Crane! Now, as Lady Phyllis Peach was murdered by her and Crane, we lost our true leader, but this won't last long. All of you here, I'm pleased with you, and together, we shall bring forth a new era upon this world that is rotten. We'll aim for... the Stone of Wisdom! From this day on, I'll abandon my name as Leonard... My name is '''Canis'! All hail Moloch! All hail Canis!"'' Also known as a Zodiac Demon named Canis after fusing with a Wiseman Artificial Demon, Leonard Lemon, who was one of the recurring villains in Harvest Saga, eventually becomes the first major villain the Team Witness faced in Anti-Christ Saga, as well as the last major traitor of the Order that was defeated and killed. Starting as an agent working for the Star Spangled Society, Leonard developed his own followers inside the Order of Flourish with his radical belief as well as cruel tendency, which made him eventually an outcast after Selina Strawberry took over the power. Unlike many other villains in Harvest Saga, Leonard had no direct participation in Phyllis' evil conspiracy as Phyllis never met him during her plan ten years ago. However, considering that he was protected by Pedro Pineapple, a major participant in her conspiracy, Leonard could be considered as a figure who profited himself from the conspiracy, seizing the chance brought by its consequence to develop his own forces inside the Order. Because he agreed with Phyllis' plan and her point that the Order needed to be destroyed and rebuild in their own images, Leonard willingly joined Phyllis' forces. When Phyllis rose to power in her new fusion form, it was Leonard and his fanatic followers who helped her in killing people and doing evil deeds, acting as the secondary antagonist of Phyllis Peach Arc, but he later was killed by the Merged Phyllis when he refused to use an ultimate attack towards Team Witness, worrying that it would harm the ghoul soldiers as well as his own followers. This shows Leonard at least has a human side and is not as evil and reviled as Phyllis herself. However, this wasn't the end of Leonard. Days later, Leonard, or what was left in him, was reborn as a bloodthirsty Zodiac Demon thanks to Michael Langdon with his Nether Zodiac Power, making him the starter villain of Anti-Christ Saga. Taking his new name as Canis, Leonard fully abandoned his human side and went into a savage rampage in fighting against the reformed Order of Flourish in an attempt to take back the Stone of Wisdom, until he was completely destroyed by Calvin Cranberry with the help of Abbie Mills. ---- ''Mad Moiselle Orlando Orange Pedro Pineapple ''"Alexandar Apricot is a tattletale that shall expose the truth behind our research in the Croatoan Virus. He's a fool to begin with, and I'll teach him a lesson so that he will never cross the line ever again in, um, probably his afterlife. Anyway, you're all missing the point. If I did not make Alexandar to push that button, the whole world's attention will focus on Sleepy Hollow. Think about it. What the town will be without the Order as well as its safety and secrecy? What will this world will be if there's no one like me to stop tattletales like Alexandar!? Listen up, people, 'cause you're just too ignorant to know the fact. Yeah, comparing to our dream to reach immortality, such a sacrifise will be worthwhile." Pedro Pineapple, born Pedro Passion Parkinson, is one of the secondary antagonists in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga and the titular arc villain of the titular Pedro Pineapple Arc, but he only served as a secondary antagonist as well as a Big Bad Wannbe in this arc, with Michael Langdon as the true main antagonist of this arc while Phyllis Peach acts as the Bigger Bad. Pedro also appeared in as the secondary villain of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Order of Strawberry - Part 1 as well, but he had an important role in the spinoff more than his role in the main story, as he was the one responsible for executing the conspiracy of Phyllis against the Apricot Family, and was also her collaborator in indirectly triggering the Feast of Apollo which made him being affected, becoming nothing but a deranged psychopath. Despite having his scale of villainy lost completely compared to Phyllis Peach, who was a even more malicious and horrifying threat, Pedro was widely considered as one of the most hated, most vulgar, most deplorable and most arrogant member of the Order of Flourish, as well as one of the most evil of them all. After the Feast of Apollo which drove him insane, he turned into an even worse person who had showed his desire in a vulgar way. Not only he sacrifised numerous lives in order to keep his so-called stabilization in the town of Sleepy Hollow, but also he had his twisted and perverted fixiation on Selina Strawberry. He attempted to marry her so that he could toy with her until he was getting bored, treating Selina as nothing but a tool and even a slave (so that's why Selina despise him). After the revealing of Selina's allegiance to the Team Witness due to the work by Phyllis, Lord Helio made an engagement between Pedro and Selina in order to strain Selina, but Helio broke the engagement himself after finding that Pedro was planning to betray him while Selina remained loyal towards him. However, Pedro did not end up so easily. He made up a plan with Phyllis and Michael Langdon in order to take care of Helio, claiming that if he could not get Selina for himself, he will destroy the entire town of Sleepy Hollow. Nevertheless, even Michael was so detested that he betrayed Pedro and injected Pedro with Croatoan Virus, turning him into a savage monster. When Pedro died at the combined force of Ichabod, Albert and Selina, his flowing blood formed a reversed pentagon on the ground, showing his true allegiance to the forces of Triggers Hell. Overall, Pedro was considered as one of the most hated members of the Order of Flourish who was not just cruel, greedy but also perverted. He did all of his crime only trying to appease Lord Helio and marry Selina, a woman who will never fall in love to someone like him. However, Pedro's symbolic death eventually proved that he was nothing but a pathetic punishment for his crimes out of nothing but lust itself. ---- *'Arc Villain:' Of Pedro Pineapple Arc, but he's not its Big Bad at all... *'Ax-Crazy:' When he is infected with the Enhanced Croatoan Virus and turned into a swamp beast, his behaviour spirals down to fluctuating between his Yandere feelings for Selina and Unstoppable Rage. *'Asshole Victim:' His death is well deserved, and no one have ever mourn him at all. *'Big Bad Wannabe:' He believed he was in control in everything planned in the Conspiracy and decided to go on his own plan to outrank Phyllis, but then, in Pedro Arc, he learned a hard way in not to think himself as some guy in charge of everything... A hard way. *'Body Horror:' His Swamp Beast Croatoan Form is an one-eyed, muck-encrusted mockery of a man, with a body made of seemingly equal parts Festering Fungus, mangled flesh, and giant centipedes. *'Clipped-Winged Angel:' *'Death by Irony:' Pedro Pineapple, who was showing lust towards Selina and trying to hide the secrets of Croatoan Virus experiment, was killed by Selina after Pedro himself turned into a Croatoan Monster. During the entire conspiracy, Pedro thought he was in control of everything but eventually being deposed by the real masterminds (Michael Langdon & Phyllis Peach). *'Disney Villain Death:' Which leads to him getting Impaled with Extreme Prejudice. *'Hate Sink:' Pedro is utterly petty and unlikeable, not only denying his villainy (claiming it to be an act of his own justice) in spite of its fatal consequences, but also trying to pursue Selina out of lust and make her into his possession, while even trying to tempt Maria Arzonia into having an affair with him... He even attempted to kill Selina when he realized Selina will never join him... God, this guy is just awful... and everything happened on him is well deserving. Maria beated him for his rude behavior? Check! Michael infected him with the Enhanced Croatoan Virus and dumped him into a swamp? Check! Lord Helio abandoned him? Check! Phyllis Peach mocked his condition? Check! Selina, Calvin and Ichabod worked together and brutally killed him? Check! *'Hannibal Lecture:' Tries to given one to Katrina and Abbie when they surrounded her, but they simply don't buy his nonsense. **''- Pedro: Do you have any idea what this world would be if it's without me!?'' **''- Katrina: This whole world would be a better place!'' *'Humanoid Abomination:' Pedro is this for as long as his determination allows him to keep himself together after he's been injected with the Croatoan Virus. He can even bring himself back to his human form on occasion. *'Impaled with Extreme Prejudice:' Gets knocked off from the sky by Calvin Cranberry and Selina, and he reverts to his human form, long enough to be impaled on a in the middle of a monument built in memory of the New York Bioweapon Attack's victims. *'Lecherous Licking:' In his monster form, he let out a long toungue in a shape of frog tongue and tried to attack Selina with it, but it was prevented when Calvin cut off Pedro's tongue. The act of Pedro and the broken tougue made Maria retched in disgust. *'Lust:' His sin and motif. Pedro is not only falling into lust towards Selina, but also showing extremely lecherous expression when he saw Maria Arzonia, who is also a beauty by defination as well as a divine being. He also tried to flirt with Phyllis during their conspiracy. Phyllis, who can't stand vulgar behavior, was so disgusted that she immediately slapped him. His lust was also shown towards his own glory and his job in stablizing the order, thinking himself to be a great man. *'Monster Clown:' *'One-Winged Angel:' *'Order Versus Chaos:' *'Not-So-Well-Intentioned Extremist:' *'Small Name, Big Ego:' Throwing a tantrum in this: **''- Pedro: Alexandar tried to make us exposed, and therefore, I had to eliminate him! However, with now everyone condemns him as a villain, no one actually give a shit on my labor out of the justice's sake! Ten years have been now, hardly my fault! Those foolish citizens just don't know who the real hero is! I DON'T WANNA BE IGNORED!!!'' *'Was Once a Man:' ''Walter Watermelon Later-Saga Antagonist 'IMPORTANT NOTE: These characters are all Walking Spoilers and their entries feature a lot of endgame details that are not hidden behind spoiler tags. Please read at your own risk.' The Impostor / Dark Arzonia 'See: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/Order of Flourish/Phyllis Peach ''' ''The Collaborator / Gladius Grapefruit '' ''The Prisoners 'Click to see /Lord Helio/' The Mastermind / 'See: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/Order of Flourish/Phyllis Peach ''' ''The Fearmonger / 'See: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/Order of Flourish/Phyllis Peach ''' Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow